


the talk (but not the one you thought)

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: J'onn calls Maggie in for A Talk, but it's not what she expected





	the talk (but not the one you thought)

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate Maggie's thoughts

“Detective Sawyer, may I have a word?”

Maggie had been dreading this talk since she and Alex started dating.  She was surprised it had taken J’onn this long to get around to having a talk with Maggie about how to treat his Earth daughter.  She braced herself for what was probably going to be an unpleasant chat.

“Sure thing, Director.”  She turned to Alex, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.  “You head on out of here.  I’ll see you at home, yeah?”

Alex looked warily at J’onn, but his face was impassive, as usual.  She looked back to Maggie with a smile.  “I’ll have dinner waiting, then after…”  The rest of her sentence was whispered into Maggie’s ear.  As a detective, she’d developed a good poker face, but she noticed that J’onn grimaced like he’d heard every word somehow.  With a muttered _“I’m holding you to that”_ she sent Alex on her way, and turned back to face the man who had become her girlfriend’s father figure.

“If you will follow me, Detective”.  J’onn led Maggie through the DEO, to what Maggie could only assume was his office.  At his indication, she sat in the visitor’s chair in front of the aggressively neat desk.

_Feels like I’ve been called into the principal’s office, not that I’d know what that’s like; I was too busy trying not to get beaten up every day to bother getting into trouble.  Am I in trouble?  What could I have possibly done?  Well, Alex, I guess?  I AM doing Alex and this is Alex’s Space Dad and I’m pretty sure I’m about to get a shovel talk from an actual Martian and I wonder what exactly his powers are?  Has Alex ever mentioned?  I feel like it came up once before but I can’t remember.  Time and place, Sawyer.  Focus up._

Maggie got her raging thoughts under control, and looked expectantly at J’onn.  She wasn’t the one who called this summit; she wasn’t going to be the one to talk first.

“So, Detective,” J’onn finally began, when it became clear Maggie wasn’t going to.  “I think we need to have a chat about you and Agent Danvers.”

_Here we go.  Screw this, I’m not going to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  Bring it on, J’onn J’onzz._

“What about me and Alex?  Is there a problem that I’m unaware of?”  Maybe she shouldn’t have gone straight to defensive, but too late now.

“To be honest Maggie, yes, there is.  That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

_This is it Sawyer, fight of flight.  Fight for the woman you love or flee like a coward.  I’m done being a coward._

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t really care if you have a problem with me being with Alex.  Because I love her and I’m not leaving.  I don’t care if you think I’m not good enough, or if I’m too stubborn, or I’m too attached to my job, I don’t care.  Alex knows these things about me, and she loves me anyway.  And we’re good together!  Where else is Alex going to find someone who loves her crazy life, with her crazy job, and her superhero baby sister, and her Martian dad?  Who knows about all of this,” she gestured around, indicating the DEO and all it encompasses, “and doesn’t flinch, doesn’t run, actually understands?  Do you want Alex to go back to hiding most of her life?  Because I sure don’t.  And-”

“Detective Sawyer!” J’onn’s raised voice finally managed to stop Maggie’s rant.  “I’m not here to warn you off Alex, or to threaten you should you hurt her.  I know you never would.  I know how much you love her.”  J’onn paused, looking slightly uncomfortable.  “That’s what we’re here to discuss.”

Maggie was confused.  “I’m lost.  We’re here to chat about how much I love Alex?  Not that I don't love to talk about that, but it's going to get awkward in a hurry.”

“Maggie, am I correct is assuming you are unaware of the extent of my powers?”  She shook her head.  “I suppose your focus was elsewhere the night Alex told us about your relationship.  Maggie, I’m psychic.  I don’t go deliberately looking into people’s minds, but I do sometimes pick up surface thoughts, if they’re loud enough.”

As his words sank in, horror dawned in Maggie.  _Oh no, ah geez, what has this poor man heard what have I subjected him too?  All those times I was waiting for Alex to finish up and I was just here fantasizing and oh no whenever I watched Alex in the sparring rooms and all I could think about was getting her home and-_

“Maggie please!”  J’onn looked more than halfway to distressed.  “I lived through that once, please do not replay it for me.”

Maggie was mortified. “J’onn, I am so sorry, I didn’t realize I was making you uncomfortable.  Is there anything can be done to help this?  Because I’m not going to lie to you, I’ll try to curb those thoughts when you’re around, but I just love her so much.”

“There is something we can do” J’onn assured her.  “That was the point of this talk.  I had no intention of interfering in Alex’s life.  I just want some peace and quiet in mine.  Your thoughts can get a little loud sometimes.  We just need to work on that, together.”

Maggie laughed, relieved and still a little embarrassed. _But not that embarrassed; it’s not her fault she managed to land such a hot girlfriend (it was luck)_.  “Whatever you've got in mind, I’m game.”

Which is how Maggie wound up at the DEO for two hours every Monday and Wednesday nights, working on building and maintaining strong mental shields.  She knew she’d succeeded the day she had a very detailed daydream (about Alex, some fuzzy handcuffs, and a selection of ice cream toppings) at the DEO, and J’onn neither flinched, nor walked away with a muttered “Sawyer”.

“What are you grinning about” Alex asked, smirking back at her love.  That smile always meant good things for Alex, and she couldn’t wait.

“I’ll tell you later, but it’s good.”  Maggie punctuated the promise with a kiss to Alex’s nose.

Blissfully unaware of Maggie’s plans for Alex, J’onn walked out, tossing over his shoulder, “I’m just glad I don’t have to know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta; feel free to come by, say hi, yell at me about these, and see occasional pictures of my dog asta


End file.
